Absolute Control: Khaos Version
by XKhaosXKyuubiX
Summary: Challenge from Prompt Master. A darker side always lurked in the recess of his mind. But he released it, because he knew that he would finally get his revenge on the world, one pure maiden at a time. Kyuubi had given him Control.
1. The PinkHaired Pet

**Absolute Control: Khaos' Version**

**Chapter One: Pink-Haired Pet**

Red eyes glowed in the darkness of the sewers. Nothing could be heard except for the faint, yet steady heartbeat that echoed through the halls. He watched as the eyes approached him, and gave a hate filled, predatory smile. He kneeled before the eyes…

_Soon…_

_Soon my child, you will rise._

_Soon you will have…_

The eyes flashed malevolently.

_**CONTROL!**_

Naruto jolted awake.

'_Kyuubi_,' Naruto was panting heavily and could see that he was visibly shaking. He closed his eyes and began to calm.

'I can't show any weakness. I must be the strongest out there', he thought to himself, '_and in here_'.

It seemed to him that even though he had been able to fully master the Kitsune's Youki, he would still get these dreams filled with with a… lusty malevolence. If he let that damn fox take even a small semblance of control, he would be done for. For even though he could severe **it's** chakra, it would be completely against the will of the Biju.

'This has gone on too long!' He thought angrily. 'Time to deal with this.'

He felt the familiar half-chill of entering his own mind. before him stood the fox. In all its nine hundred foot glory. But instead of a cage holding it back, it now wore a collar.

"Alright, Kyuubi, what do you want."

The fox played innocent. "**What, moi, I haven't ben doing anything since you little fucktard stole all my chakra."**

Naruto twitched. Without all of its chakra, the kyuubi could no longer just hurl promises of pain and suffering like it was used to. And so instead, it had begun to rely on the sharp wit that every kitsune was famous for. "Save it Fox, I know you have been screwing with my dreams, so what do you want."

Kyuubi got up and stretched. "**Well kit, because I am just so bored in here, I decided to give you a little… gift. There is nothing really for me to do anymore, because I have ****been drained of all my power. Since I already receive your sensory input, and I will be dying when you do, I want to make a lasting impression.**"

Naruto blinked. There was a lot of things he was expecting but this was not it. His eyes narrowed. "Alright, I'll bite, what does this gift entail?"

In addition to the Fox's eyes, you could now also see a a toothy white smile, all of its killer intent backing it up. "**I will be giving you **_**Control**_**.**"

Naruto didn't flinch. "Oh? What type of weak power could you offer me in your pitiful state?"

Kyuubi's grin seemed to widen. "**Child, this power should not be treated lightly. That being said, it is the most fun you will ever have. I believe you remember the Hyuuga girl?**"

Naruto remained stoic.

"**That girl had an enormous crush on you for the longest time. Even though you know her feelings for her now, there are still hundreds of girls out there that might just act the same way. Naruto… this will allow you to take **_**Control**_**. **_**Control **_**of everything. You can **_**Control **_**everyone around, barring those with a larger chakra supply than yours. Mind, body, soul, and even **_**time **_**will bend to your will with this ability. And all with a single thought. And the fun part is, they don't even have to be willing. You can override the thoughts to their bodies, and simply keep them as helpless little puppets, with you as the master puppeteer."**

Naruto's own smile seemed to become darker and darker as Kyuubi's monologue continued. Underneath his happy exterior, a darker, burning hatred for the world had lurked, unable to take revenge due to the repercussions. But this… _this_ would solve all his problems.

"How about you show me exactly what you mean Fox?"

Kyuubi began to laugh. "**Gladly.**"

A projection came to life.

Haruno Sakura was just finishing up her rounds at the Shinobi hospital. It was a long day and she was ready for a nice shower and a night of sleep. A quick sprint and she was home. But… something felt… _wrong_.

'No it must be nothing.' She shook her head as though she was clearing some cobwebs and entered the apartment. Heading into the shower, she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped under the steaming shower head.

"Aaaahh," Sakura moaned. _'Sweet relaxation'_

She didn't notice her discarded clothing fading into nothingness.

'_I need to take more breaks like this,_' she thought to herself as she began to rub her breasts.

_'They seem more sensitive…'_ she though looking down at her pert B cup breasts, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "They're growing!"

Indeed, her rather flat chest was expanding rapidly, going from B to C to... G?

_'Did they just jump four cups?'_ her breathing becoming more and more ragged. As the sped of growth began to decline, she was suddenly aware of another tingling sensation, in her nether regions.

'Nooooo…uh…Oooooooh" Sakura's pleas for ending quickly became moans and whimpers as her ass began to swell, sensitivity to pleasure going up with it.

The shower seemed to stop on its own and Sakura was left lost in pleasure, cumming several times. She tried to finger herself to her _Sasuke-kun_, she really did, but his face was becoming a distant dream. Jet-black raven hair becoming spiky blond, black eyes becoming a dreamy ocean blue.

_'What? NO! Naruto can't be the man of my dreams! I wouldn't ever let him…put his cock in my pussy.'_

'_**Sakura you're losing.' **_Her inner side warned.

_**'**__And putting his hands all over me… completely dominating me.'_

She reached her first climax to "NARUTO-SAMA!" And her second and eventually her tenth. Finally, jelly legged, she pulled herself out out the tub and into the hallway.

"Wait, where am I?" For some reason, she suddenly felt shy and insecure. As she began to think, she realized. '_This… This is Naruto-Sama's apartment._' Now unconsciously referring to him as her master, her brain rewrote itself to accommodate for her sexual tension.

'_Naruto-sama must be asleep. Sakura-chan needs to be a good slave for Naruto-sama. Sakura-chan will kneel at Naruto-sama's bed until Naruto-sama wakes up…_'

Kyuubi grinned."**Well kit, have you made-up your mind?**"

Naruto was battling with a raging hard-on. "This seems very… lifelike. Is she actually kneeling by my bedroom door, with G sized tits and a huge juicy ass waiting for me to fuck her, or is it just one of your fucked up fantasies?"

Kyuubi barked out a laugh, "**Silly Naruto, didn't you know this is both? This is for real. Accept, and you will have a willing fuck bunny until the day she dies. Deny and she finds herself at home in bed commando with a dildo in all of her holes, still staying a submissive little whimpering bitch."**

Naruto's grin matched Kyuubi's predatory one. "Well fox, if she has given herself up to me, who am I to turn her away? Alright Kyuubi, I accept."

**Yo, Khaos here. I've decided to take on a challenge from the 'Prompt Master'. I will still be updating my other fics and have no plans to abandon them. I also have a few fics in mind and might adopt something from 'Zaquix' just so I can have some All-Yuri PWP as a little something to do when I'm bored with anything that has a plot. For anyone else who has read 'Zaquix's stories, he recently told me that he has decided to stop writing lemons and is putting all of his Yurifics up for adoption. Just wanted to spread the word. And if you do wind up adopting from him, P.M. Me to let me know, I would love to see his work continued.**

**The reason that I chose to take on this challenge is because other authors have and never got passed the first chapter. Rest assured that I will definitely have a few more posted than just this one.**

**Anyone who needs a lemonfic idea should check out 'Prompt Master's Profile. He's got some twisted ideas.**

**Read and Review. For the love of god and sexy lemonfics everywhere review!**

**Later**

**-Khaos**

**P.S. I am still working on my other fics. The next chapter for 'Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichis' should be out in a week. I'm just stuck on the lemon.**


	2. Breaking Her In

**Absolute Control: Khaos Version**

**Chapter Two: Breaking Her In**

Naruto got out of bed, and walked towards his bedroom door. Once he got close to it, he heard a very soft moaning.

_'Guess Kyuubi really was telling the truth.'_ He thought. _'Time to have some fun.'_

He opened the door and was greeted with the very hot sight of a fully naked Sakura, on her knees, one of her arms on the floor to support herself while the other one was fingering her pussy. Looking off to her side, he noticed that she had brought a black backpack with her.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and saw her Master standing there, a hard look of disappointment etched on his face.

"M-Master?" She asked, worried by the look on his face. "Has Sakura done something to displease you?"

"I guess you can go back home." Was his only reply.

Sakura's eyes grew wide with panic "No! Sakura is sorry! She wants to snow what she did!"

"You were masturbating. I guess that means that my cock isn't good enough for you." Sighed Naruto. "I guess I'll go and find a more appreciative girl. I wonder if Ino gives good head?"

"No! Sakura is sorry! She promises to never touch herself again! Please! Please don't leave! Sakura will be a good slave from now on! Please don't abandon her!"

Naruto faced her. "Okay, slut, you get another chance. Now, step into the room and stand in the center, feet shoulder-width apart. And stop referring to yourself in the third person, it's annoying... And a huge pain in the ass for the author to write."

Naruto grabbed the backpack while Sakura did as instructed and followed her master into the room.

As she stood there, legs spread, Naruto looked her over. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her thigh. He moved the hand slowly up her body until he got to her, now quite large, ass.

"Do you like what I've done to your ass?" He asked, squeezing one of the cheeks.

"Y-Yes, master. I love how big and sensitive my ass is now." She answered, stifling a moan that ensued as a result of the squeeze.

He gave the cheek a final, hard squeeze and continued up her body, making observations the whole way.

"Firm, toned stomach, nice curves, long-ish legs, could be a bit longer, but I can fix that later."

All of this had Sakura feeling like she was a piece of livestock being priced for an auction. And she loved it.

"Going to need to make an adjustment here." Said Naruto as he grabbed her breasts.

"Adjustment? You don't like them?"

"On the contrary, slut, I love them. Which is why you don't get them." Seeing her confused look he explained. "You were always so cruel to me at the academy. This is my revenge for that." He gripped her breasts tighter, and they started to shrink. From G-Cups to D-Cups, and finally, stopped when there was no more breast to shrink.

"M-Master." whimpered Sakura, starting to tear up while cupping her now non-existent chest.

"Don't worry, my pet, you'll get them back." Said Naruto, stroking her hair. "But first, you have to satisfy me."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "Yes Master. Thank you for letting me pleasure you."

***Lemon Start! Repeat: Lemon Start!***

Sakura got down on her knees and pulled down Naruto's pajama pants so that his dick sprang out.

_'Master's cock.'_ She thought in awe. _'It's so big. Must be a foot long. I hope I can fit it in my mouth.'_ She leaned in and closed her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around it. _'Master's cock tastes so good in my mouth. I love it.'_ She gipped Naruto's dick with her hands and started to stroke it, trying to get him to cum so that she could get her G-Cups back.

Realizing that if she acted like a proper slut she might earn them faster, she removed her mouth, looked up at him and said; "Master, your cock is wonderful. I hope you decide to fuck me in one of my other holes with it. But, for now, please use it to fuck my throat 'till you cum."

She opened her mouth to resume sucking him, but was stopped by a hand on the top of her head. Looking up, she saw her master looking back at her with a grin on his face.

"You know what. That sounds great." Smirked Naruto. "Open your mouth and try to open up your throat."

She did as told. Opening her mouth, relaxing her throat, and sticking out her tongue. She felt Naruto grab her head, and thrust into her throat, getting about eight inches in.

"Start sucking." He ordered.

She complied, closing her lips around the throat-clogging meat and sucking while swallowing around it, moaning the whole time.

"Argghhh. Your throat is so tight." Complimented Naruto as he started thrusting into her throat. "Keep this up and you'll get your tits back real quick."

Hearing this renewed her vigor, and she tried to open her throat wider and grabbed her master's hips and tried to pull him deeper into her throat. She didn't succeed, but got a pleasurable groan from Naruto.

_'Damn, she's good at this.'_ Thought Naruto. '_Must be Granny Tsunade. The slut probably asked Granny to teach her how to work a dick so she could satisfy the Emo Bastard. Wouldn't put it past her, but the jokes on him, 'cause I get to reap the rewards.'_ He moaned when she started using her tongue on the portion of the shaft that was in her mouth.

After a couple more minutes, he felt it. "Arrgghh.. I'm cumming!" He groaned. "Be a good little cumdump and swallow it all!" He ordered just before he came violently down her throat.

Sakura was shocked by the sheer amount of it. She frantically tried to swallow it all, but there was too much of it, it wound up backing up in her throat and spilling out of her mouth and nose. She cupped her hands under her mouth to catch it, remembering her master's orders about swallowing it all.

He pulled out, seeing Sakura's cheeks bulging with cum, he got an idea. "Show it to me."

Sakura opened her mouth and Naruto saw a thick lake of his cum in her mouth.

"Good slave. Now swallow."

She did, a ripple of muscle visible through the skin on her throat. Then she licked up the spillage from her hands.

"You have been a very good little slut, keep it up and you'll earn your G-Cups back in no time." Praised Naruto, patting her head. "But you're still going to be punished for how you behaved to me in the academy. Walk over to the bed and bend over."

Sakura did as she as told, wondering what Naruto was going to do the her.

"Now, I'm going to spank you. And I want you to count out the number of spankings you get. I will give you thirty. If you loose count, I will be forced to start over from one." He explained.

Sakura nodded, and braced herself. She felt the first swat on her right cheek. "One!" She cried out. Another swat. "Two!" Another. "Three!" She diligently counted out the remaining spankings, even though she almost lost count when Naruto switched cheeks to avoid her getting used to the feeling.

When he was done, She just laid there, panting and whimpering at the mix of pain and pleasure that she got from Naruto squeezing and groping her freshly spanked ass.

An extra-hard squeeze got her attention.

She looked up at her beloved master, he told her:

"Since you were so good at taking your punishment, I'll give you a little reward."

"What reward?"

"Well, I was going to just ram into your ass next." Admitted Naruto. "But since you were so good, I'll let you lube me up with your spit."

Sakura was elated. Her master was rewarding her for doing a good job. She thanked him and dropped down to her knees in front of him, being careful to make sure that her ass didn't touch anything. She took a few seconds to build up a decent amount of saliva in her mouth before opening and letting him in. When she was sure that he was reasonably well-lubricated, she removed him from her mouth, got on the bed on her hands and knees, and presented her ass to him.

"Please master, Fuck my ass hard." She begged.

"With pleasure, slut." Said Naruto as he lined his dick up with her asshole.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she screamed as she felt Naruto thrust it in. Her eyes rolled back in her head in pain and pleasure. Mostly pain.

Naruto grunted as he thrusted in and out of Sakura's rectum, It was so tight. He had only managed to fit the first eight inches in and was working on the ninth. He gave her ass a hard slap as he pistoned in and out.

"Slut, I'm back here, fucking your ass." Explained Naruto. "Why aren't you thanking me?"

Naruto's words tore through the pain she was feeling. "I'm sorry master!" She apologized. But it hurts so good!"

"If I don't hear what I want to hear _right now_, I'm going to pull out and kick you to the curb. Understood?" Asked Naruto, thrusting harder and faster.

"Yes Master! Thank you Master! Thank you for fucking my ass so hard!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! Keep going!" Demanded Naruto, Sakura's words spurring him on.

"I love the feeling of your hard, throbbing dick in my ass!" Screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs. "Fuck me harder! Faster! BREAK MEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as her orgasm crashed into like a freight train. Her arms gave out on her and she collapsed onto the bed.

"Did you forget that I'm not done?" Snarled Naruto, still pounding her ass from behind.

"N-no master." she whimpered weakly. "Please... keep going... I just need... to catch my... breath."

Naruto did just that, he kept going. He grabbed her hair and used it to get a better grip as he continued to slam into her, her moans spurring him on. He was now totally buried in her ass, the last resistance having died when she came.

Below him, Sakura writhed in pleasure. Her body had become quite sensitive after her orgasm, and her moans were becoming louder as she caught her breath. Her ass felt so stretched out and she was loving it. "Please Master Harder!" She begged, wanting more of the feeling even though she was sure that Naruto couldn't go any harder.

She was wrong.

Naruto started to jackhammer in and out of her, making her scream.

"Yes! Yesss! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like the whore I am! More! I'm so close!" She screamed in ecstasy.

"Fine then slut. You want it hard? You got it." Grunted Naruto as he increased the power of his thrusts. "Keep on going, I'm gonna cum Soon, and you'd better not spill a drop!"

"Yeeesss! Ruin my Asshole! I don't care! I LOVE THAT YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO HARD!" Shrieked Sakura as she violently came, again.

"Ahhrrgg." Grunted Naruto. "Cumming!" before he erupted into Sakura's rear.

Sakura made a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a moan as she felt her master's warm seed flood and soothe her sore rectum. She felt the semen filling her up; _'There's so much...'_ She thought as he continued to cum, literally filling him to the brim, she was pretty sure that some of it actually got into her stomach.

"Thank you master. Thank you for cumming so much in my ass." Moaned Sakura. "I think you broke it." She said with a tired giggle.

Naruto pulled out of her, satisfied for now. As he did, he noticed that some of his cum started to dribble out of Sakura's ass. She began frantically trying to scrape it up and swallow it. He ignored that for a moment, and picked up the bag that Sakura had brought with her. He opened it and saw that it was full of clothes and sex toys. There were several outfits, some dildos, a couple of vibrators, a ball gag, a blindfold, a few lengths of rope, and a butt plug. He looked back to Sakura struggling with the cum dribbling from her ass, then back at the sex toys, and got an idea.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure that you can keep all of that cum in your asshole." He said.

"How?" Asked Sakura, still trying to keep any cum from spilling.

"You'll see." Answered Naruto, grabbing the butt plug. He lined it up with her ass, and shoved it in, plugging her up and making her moan.

"Thank you master." Mumbled Sakura, lying down on her side.

"You're welcome."

Naruto laid down on bed, Sakura cuddled up on his side, and they both fell asleep, both with thoughts of he was going to do to her dancing in their heads.

***End of Chapter Two***

**Alright, check check, one-two, check check, mike check, is this thing on? Good.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Absolute Control'. It took me a while to get this one done (My lemon-writing skills are still developing) But I hope to increase the speed of my updated in the future.**

**As mentioned before, this fic was a challenge by 'Prompt Master'. I was not the first to take it, but I am the first to continue it.**

**And for those, who enjoy challenges, look up 'DragonsOfHonor' The guy has a ton of really good challenges up on his profile and no one has taken them. So any idea-starved authors looking for a good challenge, look him up.**

**I also have a couple of challenges on my profile. Let me know if you want to take them.**

**And PLEASE review. I love getting reviews, or flames. I would appreciate more than a 'Great job, keep going' or a 'this sucks'. But if that's all you got, go right ahead.**

**Ideas and advice are welcomed and appreciated.**

**And for those of you looking for epic perversion, look up:**

**MikeJV37**

**naruhinasakufan1**

**And any other authors I tell you of.**

**See ya next update,**

**-Khaos**

**P.S. I would have had this out faster, but something s wrong with 's story updating system. I would have had this posted on March 23 2011, but it won't let me update!**

**P.P.S As of March 25 2011, I figured out how to get around the update problem on the site. 'VFSNAKE' gave me the secret and I will share it with you. To update, do what you would normally do. When you get the error page, look at the web address on the top of the screen, you will see the word 'properties' replace it with the word 'content' and you will be able to update.**


	3. Take Back FF net

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX


End file.
